Blood Looks Good on You
by Yours truly - Pride
Summary: Natsu is a normal man working as a doctor. However, his life takes a turn as a serial killer called "Morbid" targets him. Rated M for violence, blood and gore. AU. Dark fic. Do read and review.


**Pride: This horror fic may contain excessive amounts of blood and gore, because I'm a sadist. Read at your own risk. **

**Also, do read and review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. **

* * *

><p>Narrator's Perspective<p>

'_Thoughts_'

_"__Speech" _

**"****Attacks/Raised Voices"**

_Settings- Place and Time _

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Looks Good on You<strong>

A Fairy Tail original fanfiction

* * *

><p><em>*Splish* <em>

_*Splash* _

Blood was dripping from the ceiling, splashing against the smooth and shiny marble floor below.

Blood ran down the sides of the walls, leaving sticky trails of red along the once smooth and clean windows.

The sticky red substance ran its course along the floor as well, as though it were trying to paint the entire room in its glorious hue.

The room was faintly illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the windows, bathing the objects in the room in its eerie glow, and allowing him to see the liquid clearly. He stared at it almost hungrily, just realising why they called this feeling 'bloodlust'.

Scooping up some of the substance in a long, slender finger, he raised it to his mouth.

The tip of a wet tongue lashed out to claim the droplet of liquid as its own.

The man closed his eyes, relishing in the taste of the intoxicating substance. All of a sudden, he remembered just why he loved to see, to smell and to taste this liquid.

It was like his drug. He needed to smell it, to taste it on his tongue, to savour its taste. Without it, he felt like he would die.

However, that was not true. _He _would not die. No, not him. Others would have to die, in order to sate his bloodlust, to allow him to feel that high again, to lose himself in utter bliss again.

He forced himself to tear his gaze from his addiction, and instead let it rove over the faintly illuminated room. The bed was messy, with the sheets crumpled and tossed aside, probably in the struggle he had had with his victim earlier.

The sheets had a large stain. The stain was red. Tossed carelessly onto the floor was a book. Its spine worn from use, it lay open weakly, its pages torn and ripped to shreds. The ripped pages flapped uselessly in the wind blowing from the open doorway, the broken door barely hanging from one of its hinges.

Between one of the pages lay a finger, blood slowly oozing from it, turning the pages a dark red in colour.

He looked hungrily at the finger sitting in between the pages. That lollipop would serve as a good snack for him later.

His eyes moved on to the chair, or specifically the body that was sprawled out over it, hanging limply like a broken doll.

Such a fragile body. It was so easy to break, yet the act itself gave him such a strange feeling of satisfaction.

He looked at the body, its head lolling limply to the side. The head was adorned with a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes, a shapely nose and plump, full lips. Her now twisted and broken body was curvaceous, with a figure any girl would kill for.

The mouth opened to let loose a choked, gurgling noise muffled by the blood flowing out of it.

His victim's hair swayed lightly in the wind. Such long, beautiful, silky hair, yet such a pity its owner would not be able to flaunt it anymore.

Her eyes were still wide, pupils dilated in shock and fear that had yet to disappear, even after an hour.

Yes, it had been an hour since he delivered the fatal blow. He broke her, limb-by-limb, just to savour the sight of her life slowly fading away before his eyes.

He loved the way her chest heaved up and down in panic.

He loved the way her body had been seized up in fear of him even though she knew she was going to die anyways.

Such foolish humans, hopelessly hanging on to their meaningless lives.

It was another one of his addictions, the fear involved in the hunt. He savoured the hunt more than the kill, preferring to watch his victims' futile attempts to save their own lives. Of course, it was all only a matter of time before he got bored of them, and finished them off.

Yet, the tiny bit of humanity remaining in him told him that he was being too extreme in his means of payback.

To that, he told himself, "_All those pathetic humans deserved what was coming to them. I regret nothing."_

With a last choked sob, the young woman's life left her in a single breath.

"_Alas, what a pity that one as beautiful as you does not deserve to live longer. If I thought that you were beautiful before, it's nothing compared to what I think now. Has anyone ever told you that blood looks good on you? Because I think it does." _

The man stood up from his comfortable spot on the floor, and with a last longing look at the blood on the floor, made to jump out of the window and make his way back, his objective accomplished.

Before he left, he shot a last look at the doorway behind him, and to his surprise, saw a boy. The boy had spiky hair that looked slightly – dare he say it? – pink, in the light glow of the moonlight. The boy was small, about ten years old, if his guess was correct.

The boy had such a look of shock and horror on his face that thrilled the man. He would enjoy killing this boy, but for now the boy would live. He would wait and see, then enjoy killing the boy after he had grown.

He grinned.

The boy screamed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_AAAAAAAHHHHH!"_**

Natsu jolted up from his sleeping bag, more awake than ever, heart beating erratically and adrenaline pumping madly through his body.

He jumped up from his spot on the floor and his turned his head around, frantically searching, his eyes wide in fear.

**CRACK**

Realising that he was in no immediate danger, Natsu calmed down and gave his neck some attention.

'_Damn. Shouldn't have turned my head so fast. My neck hurts like a bitch now.' _

He massaged his neck tenderly, wincing every now and then when it cramped up.

He finally felt the cold sweat that must have been running down his face for a while.

His eyes fell on the curtains that were swishing madly in the wind that was blowing in from the open windows.

'_Ah, yes. Now that I remember, I left the windows open last night…' _

Once the pain in his neck had subsided, Natsu slowly looked around to see his friends still fast asleep.

Gray was sprawled out over the sofa, his arms and legs draped over the sides in an awkward position.

Lucy and Erza were asleep on the bed, with Lucy's legs over Erza, and the scarlet-haired woman too tired to care.

Gajeel was snoring loudly from his sleeping spot on the ironing board.

'_Heh. Guess now I know why the other guys in the gang call Gajeel 'iron face', don't I?' _

Natsu stifled a half-amused, half-relieved laugh so as not to wake his friends up.

_'__Phew. Thank goodness I hadn't screamed out loud. Just a dream again, I guess. That same dream again, but no matter how many times I dream the same thing, I'll never get used to it.' _

'_Guess I shouldn't have watched that horror movie last night, huh?' _he thought to himself.

Relieved that his dream was exactly that and nothing more, the pinkette slowly trudged back to his sleeping bag, weary and tired. He settled himself into the sleeping bag, curling himself up into a tight, warm ball.

Before his eyes closed shut, however, he spotted something rolling about on the floor.

Something small and round. His eyes widened.

It was a head.

Crawling slowly closer towards it, forcing his sleep-fogged mind to focus on the object, he noticed what it actually was.

The broken head of a doll.

Its eyes peered up at him almost laughingly. Its mouth was opened in a soundless, mocking laugh. Its pale skin was pale and bloodless. And the hair. The hair was black and wet with blood.

Realising the significance of his find, Natsu frantically scooted back as far away from the terrifying object as he could.

"_G-Gray! GRAY!" _he yelled at the top of his lungs. His loud voice could have woken up the neighbours, but he didn't care. Not when his and his friends' lives were potentially in danger.

Waking up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the raven-haired man opened his mouth to utter a curse towards his pink-haired friend for waking him up from his fitful sleep.

However, his curse caught in his throat as his eyes landed on something that made his heart skip a beat.

Panic showed in his eyes when he brought them up to look at Lucy and Gajeel, who had also woken up due to their friend's cry of horror.

Erza was already on the phone, dialing the police.

* * *

><p>One hour later found the police in the residence of Natsu Dragneel, investigating him.<p>

Natsu stared back into the stern face of Inspector Cheney of the Avaria Crime Investigation Branch, still frozen in shock. He knew the Inspector just asked him a question, but what was it?

His thoughts drifted off to the doll's head and he zoned out.

Erza smiled softly and reassuringly at her friend who was having an inner conflict. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"_Natsu, it's okay. I understand. We won't let anything happen to you." _

Natsu understood his friends' worry and was grateful for their support, but he knew for a fact that they didn't understand what he was going through. They didn't have those dreams, they hadn't seen what he had.

_"__Dr. Dragneel. We need your cooperation to help you. You called earlier saying that someone dangerous is targeting you. However, we need to know how much you know about this person. We also need as much evidence as you can give us. It may prove extremely useful," _spoke Inspector Cheney, interrupting the pinkette's thoughts.

Natsu finally raised up his head to look at the man speaking to him. He really did not feel like speaking. His mind and thoughts were a jumbled mess that he was struggling to navigate through.

But, he did not need to speak. Natsu Dragneel held up the doll's head for the Inspector to see. That was all the explanation and proof that the Inspector would need.

To say the man was surprised would be an understatement. Rogue Cheney was shocked. He was shocked to see proof of the existence of the one the police had been chasing for many years. He was shocked to know that the man who had vanished for five years without a trace was alive and kicking, somewhere in their city of Avaria nevertheless!

He was put off by the fact that the very person who had eluded them for so many years and proved to be the most difficult case for the police to handle, was back, and had signposted his return, as though to taunt the police.

However, he was also exhilarated. He was thrilled to know that the one who had killed his mother was still alive. He looked forward to hunting down this evil villain and watching his life bleed out in front of his eyes.

_"__Dr. Dragneel. I'm not going to sugarcoat my words. This is definitely him. If he's targeting you, then your chances of survival are slim. However, we as the Crime Investigation Branch will provide you security." _

_"__What's the catch?" _cut in Gray, seeing what the Inspector had avoided saying.

"_Ah, very smart indeed Dr. Fullbuster. I'd prefer it if you didn't call it a 'catch'. I call it cooperation. We need you to act as bait. We will provide security from the shadows, so as not to scare __**him**__ away. We need him to get close, so that we can strike. This is the only way we can get rid of him for good." _

Natsu looked up, his face devoid of emotion. It really helped to have had years of practice in the art of masking his emotions. He did it all the time, when he was dealing with patients. He had to maintain a professional image, after all, when he was at work.

Steeling his resolve, he nodded.

Inspector Cheney smiled.

_"__Thank you Dr. Dragneel. We look forward to working with you to corner the chain murderer known as 'Morbid',' _he said, holding out his hand for the pink-haired man to shake.

Natsu Dragneel shook the hand offered to him.

All the while, blood dripped, snaking its way down the walls in the corner of the room.

Morbid had made his move.

* * *

><p><strong>Pride: This fic is mainly meant for me to release my sadistic tendencies and thoughts. To my more morbid readers (yes, pun intended), I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, enjoy. I was also wondering if I should make this a two-shot or a series, so give me a suggestion, will ya? Also, I need your thoughts on whether this was creepy, as well as how I can make it creepier. This is a horror story, after all. One exception though. I won't write rape, because I just can't bring myself to do so. <strong>

**Do drop a review before you exit!**

**Before I sign out, I wanna give my special thanks to Cardboard Pixie, AntiNalu34575 and NxE- Forever for being such amazing friends! Do check out their stories too!**

**-Yours truly, Pride**


End file.
